Wire binding mechanisms, including twin-wire binding mechanisms, are often used to bind together a plurality of items to form a notebook, notepad, or other bound components. However, some such wire binding mechanism may have gaps or openings therein which may allow paper or other bound components to escape from the binding mechanism.